<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketches by Amber2002161</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637541">Sketches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161'>Amber2002161</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akiza Izinski - Freeform, Kalin Kessler - Freeform, Other, traditional, yusei fudo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This page will show my WIPs(work in progresses).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
The image in black and white(should have posted this earlier).</p><p>Drawing for hitting 50 llamas on Kalin's RP account. Should I add anything else?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kalin, Nico, and West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I drew this for reaching 50 llamas on Kalin's RP account on Deviantart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Psychic Duelists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fan art of fan art. My brother drew this awesome piece for Christmas after I told him about my fan fic 'Return of the Enforcers'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Infernity Tuners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Phantom Rage' is the second set in the  Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG's 11th series. In it comes new 'Inferntiy' support cards; including an all new Tuner Monster, Infernity Wildcat!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/g4PP3Xp"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kalin and Void Ogre Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Void Ogre Dragon is Kalin's ace monster in the manga.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yusei and Stardust Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Funny RPs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter dedicated to funny Rp sessions from my RP account deviantart.com/kalin-kesslerRP</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah, I'm not sure why.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was Rick-Rolled</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Thought This Would Be Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalin used his psychic powers to bring his and Yusei's monsters to life so they could have some play time. They ended up being quite a handful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rainbow Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a request for LuckyLadybug(aka Meromeroyui on Deviantart).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>